


An Error In Judgement

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Mpreg, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester in Labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Dean and Cas are called to help another hunter in an emergency, Sam’s sure they’ll be back before he goes into labor, even though his due date is near.Naturally, that’s not how it turns out but Rowena is there to help.
Relationships: Castiel & Rowena MacLeod & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 45
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	An Error In Judgement

The deep rumble of the Impala’s engine faded into nothing, and Sam finally allowed himself to sit down.

He gripped the arms for balance, and delicately lowered himself into the chair.

“That wasn’t as tense as I thought it’d be,” he said.

Rowena almost rolled her eyes at him. “I actually thought your brother might cry.”

“Rowena.”

She waved off his disapproval. “Honestly, anyone would think there had never been a child born in this world before now.”

Sam was the one rolling his eyes then. “If you know of any example with a _guy_ giving birth, feel free to tell me. Dean’s...He’s worried. It’s nothing personal.”

His wife didn’t look convinced, and Sam could get that. Dean maybe hadn’t meant to make it seem like he didn’t trust her to take care of his brother, but that had been the outcome, and Sam knew there was some rough ground there for Dean to smooth when he and Cas got back.

It was just that he was near his due date, and Cas and Dean were concerned for him, and they wanted to be there when it was time.

But they were the closest help for Rufus’s niece, who’d apparently wound up becoming a hunter, and a capable one; still, a nest of vampires was too much for just one person no matter how good they were.

Worst case scenario, the guys would only be gone two to three days, and Sam was pretty sure he wasn’t about to spontaneously go into labour in that short time.

++

“I can’t believe it,” Sam said, gritting his teeth. He slumped back on the bed, panting, as Rowena bent down to check him again.

“Won’t be long now, Samuel,” she said. “Just keep breathing like we practiced, and things will start moving along.”

It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying. But practicing when he was taking turns sitting on the mat, leaning against Dean or Cas or Rowena, was a whole lot different than doing it when it felt like you were recreating that scene from _Alien_ and two thirds of your family weren’t there like you’d counted on them being.

He’d refused to let Rowena call Dean or Cas, in case they were someplace that could get them into trouble, or were still on the road and Dean just whipped them around.

Even if they started back now, it wouldn’t make a difference. He was close, and he knew this would be over by the time his brothers made it home.

Another contraction came, and he bore down, feeling something shift inside him, and then Rowena was laughing, and holding up a tiny wriggling squealing form.

“A wee girl,” she said, and Sam couldn’t believe it, that he’d, they’d, done that. “Our wee girl.”

Rowena quickly wrapped her in a towel, and set her carefully down, and rested her hands on Sam’s knees.

“Once more, Samuel. Are you ready?”

He nodded. It wasn’t like he had a choice, even though his body was trembling and he could just have lain down and slept.

Then the pain came again, like being pummelled from the inside, and he took a breath and pushed.

++

It was two days before Dean and Cas came home, and Sam figured once they were close enough to the bunker that the two of them wouldn’t be in danger, or Dean feel the urge to break the sound barrier getting back, it was safe enough to let them know.

He called himself, because he knew if Rowena did then Dean would think something was wrong even if his sister in law assured him otherwise.

By the time the two of them did come home, Sam was seated in the library, with a blanket around his shoulders and one twin in his arms.

Rowena was sitting next to him, holding their other child and humming a lullaby in Gaelic which she’d cheekily refused to teach him because, apparently, it was amusing to be able to curse at him and not have him know what he was saying.

But Sam had a ace up his sleeve there; Cas would know Gaelic too, and he knew the angel wouldn’t refuse helping him learn it.

Then the bunker door opened, and his brothers came rushing down to find the four of them settled and well and happy.

Dean seemed frozen to the spot. He didn’t move until Cas gently guided him forward towards the newest members of their family.

“They’re beautiful, Sam, Rowena. Did you decide on their names?”

Sam sighed. That had been under discussion the past couple of days, with them no nearer an agreement, but he supposed there was no hurry. “Not yet.”

Dean huffed at them. “So, what? Thing 1 and Thing 2?”

Rowena cast a warning glance at him. “I think we could keep those names for each half of your car.”

Sam chuckled as Dean shut up, and then looked at Cas for support only to find the angel holding up his hands and shaking his head.

“There’s no rush,” Sam said. “All that matters is they’re here, and we’re all here. Our family.”

Rowena cradled the infant securely in one arm, and then reached over to clasp Sam’s hand as he did the same. “Yes,” she said. “Ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Dean did get Thing 1 and Thing 2 onesies for the twins, even after Rowena and Sam managed to agree on names.
> 
> He’s still in hiding, somewhere in the bunker.


End file.
